1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive safety systems, and more specifically to an automotive blind spot safety system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Safe operation of a motor vehicle requires constant, proactive vigilance. The driver must be aware not only of his own automobile, but everything else around him, including road conditions and hazards, other motorists, pedestrians, animals and numerous other factors.
Typically, a driver spends the majority of his time looking forward or in the direction of his travel. However, the smart motorist knows that a large number of hazards are found to the rear or sides of the vehicle in positions known as blind spots. Blind spots are places around the vehicle that cannot be viewed in the standard, ordinary side and rear view mirrors. In order to view these areas, it is necessary for the driver to physically turn and move his head to look into those areas. Because of the physical effort involved, many drivers do not accomplish thorough checks of their blind spots before executing a turn or lane change. This is hazardous to both the driver and everyone else around him. Other problems can occur when operating the vehicle in reverse, or backing up.
Operating an automobile in reverse presents another set of problems for the driver. Virtually everything behind the vehicle, within 25 feet or so, is likely within one of the vehicle's blind spots. Often, it is more difficult to see to the rear blind spot of the vehicle than any other blind spot. Operating a vehicle in reverse is usually a low speed affair in a congested area, such as a parking lot or a garage. Many hazards are common in such areas, particularly in a home setting. For example, there may be children or other persons around who may not appreciate the hazards involved in operating a motor vehicle. They may ignore the vehicle and any warning signs of movement and may unintentionally place themselves in harm's way behind the vehicle. Thus, it is imperative that the driver have a blind spot mirror system that automatically activates to reveal as much of the vehicle's blind spots as is possible, reducing injuries and property damage. Several other solutions to this problem have been proposed and implemented, but each has its own set of shortcomings.
A blind spot mirror system requires that the driver look into the mirrors to assess the level of hazard that may be present. In some situations, such as hazard avoidance maneuvers, a quick lane change may be required without the opportunity for a detailed analysis of the side- and rear-view mirrors. A series of proximity sensors is incorporated into the vehicle to observe the vehicle's blind spots. Information from the vehicle's proximity sensors is provided to the blind spot mirror system to alert the driver of a potential or actual hazard or obstruction in a particular blind spot. The driver can quickly make a safer decision about the maneuver without a lengthy view into the mirrors.
Numerous solutions to the blind spot hazards have been proposed over the years. Many of these devices are simply convex mirrors that clip or adhere to the vehicle's side view or rearview mirror. Such devices actually act to reduce the driver's field of vision by blocking a significant portion of the original side or rearview mirrors. Other devices simply pivot the existing mirrors to view into a blind spot. In doing this action, the mirrors are unable to view into the original area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,476, issued on May 23, 1989 to Mher Gabrielyan, discloses a Blind Spot Viewing Mirror System. It is simply an additional mirror assembly that attaches to the rearview mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,215, issued on Jan. 18, 2000 to Michael Herman, discloses a Non-Obstructive, Auxiliary Rear View Mirror Assembly and Mounting Apparatus. The device is an auxiliary mirror designed to be attached to the mounting framework of the original external automotive mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,380, issued to Raymond Jacobs on Feb. 27, 2001, discloses a Vehicle Blind Spot Mirror. The device uses sensors to detect the proximity of another vehicle in a blind spot. The device temporarily moves a side view mirror to the blind spot to reveal the vehicle to the driver while the vehicle is in the blind spot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,326, issued to Robert Scully on Mar. 26, 2002, discloses a Method And Apparatus For Detecting An Object On A Side Of Or Backwards Of A Vehicle. The device uses infrared transmitters and detectors to detecting obstacles in the blind spot next to a motor vehicle. Obstacles are indicated by a display at the side view mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,727, issued to Kurt Lohss on Jan. 6, 2004, discloses a Motorized Vehicle Mirror Actuator. The device acts to pivot the original side and rearview mirrors to view a blind spot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,731, issued to Robert Schnell on Jan. 6, 2004, discloses a Vehicular Rearview Mirror With Blind Spot Viewing System. The device acts to pivot the original rearview mirror to view a blind spot.
These devices are incomplete solutions at best. Thus what is needed is a blind spot mirror system that automatically deploys to reveal the majority of a vehicle's traditional blind spots. The blind spot mirrors should be incorporated into the vehicle's side- and rear-view mirrors. The system should provide proximity sensors and hazard indicators to efficiently alert the driver of actual or potential hazardous conditions within the vehicle's blind spots.